How About Forever and a Day?
by elspiffymoo
Summary: A bunch of songfict. one shots! :D
1. Chapter 1

Evanescence

Cheri/Oc (childhood fict.)

Lacrymosa

A woman stood in the dripping moon beams.

Tears licked their way down her beautiful face.

She had to be strong.

Never could she back down.

Her sons needed her.

Stifling a sob she clutched the rail tight.

A decision had to be made or he would make it for her.

This situation was the reason why she never wanted to become the Maou.

Putting someone else's well being before her own had never been easy but for this decision the right one had to be made.

Christian couldn't be allowed to take him.

Turning back inside the young Mazoku leader attempted to stifle her tears.

She didn't want to frighten her boys.

The light clip of heel was her only companion as she walked over to peer at the occupants that were fast asleep on the bed.

A small tired but extremely motherly smile lit her lips.

Lying neat and orderly was Gwendal in all his seventy one year old glory.

A bunny plush was clutched in his hands and a frown lit his lips.

Then there was Conrart who slept as any other fourty two year old would, sprawled on his stomach and the blankets grasped in his fists.

Finally there was Cheri's youngest, Wolfram who was curled in a tight little ball between his brothers with his thumb in his mouth.

Smoothing back the blond curls, near identical to her own, the Maou held back her own fears for the little thirteen year old.

Her current husband, Christian von Belfield, was threatening to take Wolfram away if she didn't renounce all her titles and allow him to rule Shin Makoku.

But they both knew that she couldn't.

Shinou had chosen her as Maou and as the Maou she had far more power than he did.

Overall this was a very dry threat but it still sent fear into her heart that one day someone could come along and take everything away from her.

Placing a kiss upon each sleeping child's head, Cheri turned back to the window to gaze out at the brilliant moon.

For now she had control and she would have to be careful to protect them.

In the morning Christian would be banished to the von Belfield lands and preparations for Dan Hiri's return would commence.

A small cry echoed from the room and without a second thought she whipped inside to comfort her greatest treasures.

Maybe all this mess with need is a mother's touch.

Maybe that's all it will ever need.

* * *

Yay oneshots! Anyway...

For these stories they are all in songficlet format.

i got the idea from anotherNear a Death Note fic. writer.

For those who don't know how they go, here's the instructions:

Turn on your iPod or music player, and put it on shuffle (or select an album or Playlist, and turn shuffle-songs on)

Start writing when the song starts, and when the song ends give yourself 10 to 20 seconds to wrap the ficlet up.

Well this is what you are supposed to do but I usually listen to the song 3 or 4 times before finishing the fic. :D Hehe I fail.

Anyway it's a lot of fun and you should try it!

-Haylz


	2. Chapter 2

Lifehouse

Yuuri/Wolfram

You and Me

It was the eve of Yuuri's sixth year of ruling.

Since it was such a momentous occasion, Günter arranged for a grand celebration.

The preparations had gone on for months, but finally it was here.

Nobles from all around, humans and Mazoku alike, indulged in the festivities.

The opening, of course, had been a fabulous ball.

Yuuri and Wolfram had led the first dance, but the king hadn't seen his fiancé since.

Not that he really tried.

There were so many distractions.

There was conversing with his guests, dancing with the many eligible women, and stopping every once in a while to simply breathe.

By the time the clock rang eleven Yuuri had retreated to his thrown preferring to sit back and watch the proceedings.

As always Conrad was by his side.

The others were scattered about: Günter was conversing with dignitaries, Murata was addressing Waltorana von Belfield and irritating him it seemed, Yozak was cross dressing to keep an eye out, Gwendal was attempting to stay away from Anissina while trying to still look professional, and Cheri was seated at a table surrounded by many many men much to her children's obvious dismay.

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves as they danced elegantly.

Peering through the crowd Yuuri finally caught sight of Wolfram, who was leaning nonchalantly against the opposing wall.

The blond looked slightly forlorn.

Guilt set in as the Maou observed him.

Of course Yuuri knew about Wolfram's feelings for him, but he didn't know how to respond.

Never before had he ever been in a relationship so this type of thing was completely foreign.

Still he allowed the prince to sleep in the same bed with him and raise his daughter when he returned home.

There was a feeling that Yuuri had for Wolfram but he couldn't express it.

Across the room the object of the Maou's thoughts caught him staring and stared back with a look of confusion on his features.

Grinning sheepishly Yuuri got an idea. Motioning a waiter over the Maou requested for him to bring a paper and pen.

It wasn't long before they were gathered.

Scribbling his message down Yuuri asked the man to deliver it to his fiancé.

Once the waiter was gone Yuuri felt rather proud.

This was a small step but a step none the less.

Wolfram deserved someone to love him and he was going to do that in time.

He just needed to learn how.

_We'll both need time to adjust_, Yuuri thought happily as watched the prince open the letter and read it.

A wave of emotions passed Wolfram's face before he looked up at Yuuri, ecstatic.

Now grinning like a mad man, the Maou came down from his throne to dance with his husband to be and, in time, lover.

Cautiously, they began to dance.

Swaying with the music their understanding of one another grew with every song.

Smirking lightly Conrad and Gwendal observed the couple, obviously pleased.

Before they knew it the old chapter passed as the clock rang midnight, expressing the beginning of the sixth year of ruling of the 27th Maou.

Everyone was delighted.

After acknowledging the new year the royal couple continued to dance as the toasts were given.

With a letter hidden in his breast pocket Wolfram savored the moment with his king.

As Yuuri wished for many more decisions like this in the time to come.

_Wolfram,_

_One of the things that I want to say just isn't coming out right._

_I'm tripping on these words,_

_You've got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here._

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep,_

_My eyes off of you._

_Come dance with me and I want to start a new relationship with you. I've been scared but maybe you can teach me how to love you. _

_Your wimp always,_

_Yuuri Shibuya_


	3. Chapter 3

Pussycat Dolls

Wolfram/YuuriSara/Yuuri

Jai Ho

_Run faster. _

Wolfram silently commanded himself as he took off through the forest.

He just had to get away.

There was no way he was going to hurt Yuuri.

Saralegui wasn't going to make him!

The trees rushed by and his heart rate was climbing steadily.

Keeping Sara's power at bay and running wasn't exactly easy.

But he could never stop.

He knew it was a bad idea to visit Shu Shimeron.

Of course no one listened to him and now here he was; all over the fact that Sara had a thing for his fiancé.

Horse hooves sounded in the background.

_Shit. _

Turning slightly Wolfram changed his path now heading for the mountains.

Yelling echoed.

_No! _

_Yuuri, please don't come. _

Fear sped through the prince as Ao's black head came into view.

The control Sara held slowly resurfaced as his strength faltered with this came a feeling of eerie calm as Sara watched though the prince's eyes.

_Oh no… _

Struggling within the blond couldn't stop his fiancé's advancing and Sara's controlling grip.

With deft precision the sword came from its sheath to stand before Wolfram.

Tears creped their way down his face as Yuuri jumped from his horse and ran to greet the blond.

As a puppet does, Wolfram sprang forward completely controlled.

Yuuri dodged yelling out confused.

Again his body attacked.

Again Yuuri jumped away but this time with understanding.

When the crying boy's sword swept forward once more the double black never moved.

'_Yuuri!'_ two minds cried out not wanting to kill the boy.

The blade stopped centimeters from the Maou's throat.

Calmly he knocked the sword to the side and brought the nearly broken blond into his arms.

Crying and extremely shaken Wolfram melted into the embrace.

After such an experience it took a great while for him to calm down.

With a final shuddering sigh the blond murmured softly and shyly,

"I know you can save me

Come and save me

I need you know.

I am yours forever

Yes, forever

I will fallow…"

Remembering the song, Yuuri smiled softly and murmured,

"Anywhere in anyway

Never gonna let go.

I need you

Gonna make it.

I'm ready

So take it…"

Swooping down for a kiss they stood in those god forsaken woods forming a new bond.

A bond the world had never seen before.

As they connected Sara watched silently fuming.

The demon king would be his!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Juliet

Wolfram/YuuriYuuri/OC

Take Me Away

Wolfram stood upon the hill staring at his home.

No… his former home.

He no longer could claim ties to the Blood Pledge Castle.

He had to move on.

They would be able to function better without his presence.

Besides he was just the former fiancé, right?

Mother would not note his absence nor would his brothers for awhile due to his transfer to a section that was patrolling the borders and, of course, the celebration.

But as he turned and mounted his horse he could feel his heart break…

The one that he wanted to actually notice would never even be concerned.

Yuuri.

That wimp of a Maou wouldn't acknowledge his disappearance.

For another had already stolen his and Greta's heart.

To Lady Lillian, the new queen, he had been married only days before.

As his own personal wedding present Wolfram was going to disappear.

A present for all.

Now not looking back the boy rode off towards whatever cliff he might find…

"I'm tired of everyone here

I need some time alone

Before I'm ready to come back home…"


	5. Chapter 5

Seether and Amy Lee

Yuuri/Wolfram

Broken

Yuuri,

The letter came on Sunday.

The discussions went on Monday.

I was informed on Wednesday.

Everything was prepared by Friday.

The departure was set for Saturday.

And you've been gone since the past two Saturdays.

I wonder how you will react.

Since I'm no longer your fiancé and Greta is, now, only your daughter.

It was heartbreaking to tell her the news, for she cried and cried; but nothing could be done.

The laws set into place since we had been engaged for over three years and another suitor appeared.

Wait, not just appeared… dominated: promising a wedding within the month and a set lifestyle.

As well as political gains to Shin Makoku.

How could my brothers refuse?

Mother didn't even put up a fight in your defense.

So here I am… preparing to mount my horse to ride away to marry a man I've never even met.

While my ex fiancé (oh how I hate those words), you, have not a clue.

I hope you don't believe I wanted to leave because I did not for my love for you runs so deep.

But you don't feel me here anymore.

Always Yuuri Shibuya, you will be my first priority and first love.

Until we meet again.

Your faithful servant,

Wolfram von Belfield

"I wanted you to know that

I love the way you laugh.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and

I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away…"

P.s. I will always love you.


	6. Chapter 6

Cascada

Yuuram

Everytime We Touch

Dear Journal… or should I say Wolfram?

For your image dances, painfully, through my mind.

Over two years has passed since your…

Your…

I can't even write it.

Maybe I am just a wimp.

I feel like I should have been able to prevent this…

Which I could have, I know.

But I was only 18.

I know that doesn't mean much to you.

Even still I've grown in this passing time.

Till the day I die, I believe, I will still run from Günter's lessons but other than that I am now very mature.

Personally I sign all the papers for the Maou.

Your eldest brother, Gwendal, no longer glares at me when I go play baseball for all my work is already done.

Your mother has found permanent lodgings at her lover's home but she visits… often.

Greta… oh, our sweet Greta… is getting more beautiful by the day.

Though I fear what Anissina is teaching her.

But it will be for the better (I hope).

Over all the castle is running smoothly and there have only been a few bumps along the way.

Alliances are strong and I can see peace for the years to come.

I am running out of things to say…

No matter you'll never read this.

Oh yeah! My mother misses you terribly and wants you to visit.

As does Dad but mom is just mom.

Conrad isn't around as much but he gives advice and protection when needed.

(I believe he has a love interest but I'm not sure who.)

Speaking of which Günter and Gwendal are to be married soon.

Gisela is very excited.

And so am I for I hope you'll attend.

Wolfram…

Since your abrupt parting I have foolishly realized that I am so deeply in love with you.

And it pains me to think of you in another's arms.

For you were almost mine.

I have seen no sign of you in over two years.

I've seen our bear bees as they returned home but nothing of your beauty.

Even as I sit here I resist the urge to storm off and steal you away.

But things wouldn't be as they were and you wouldn't come.

So for now I will wait and hope and dream for when your human spouse passes on and you are free to be mine.

For hope is all that I have, it is that what gets me through the days and especially the nights.

You are my hope Wolfram.

Until tomorrow and with all the love that I possess,

Forever your wimp… Yuuri Shibuya

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away the tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall…"

P.S. I love you too.

* * *

So there is the response to Wolfram's letter! Thanks for the idea! :D


End file.
